1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The invention relates to an apparatus and method for surgical correction of presbyopia and hyperopia and more particularly to surgical corrections for near vision accommodation of the natural eye lens by the contraction of ciliary muscle/zonule assembly.
2. Background Art
Normally the human eye loses its ability to focus on nearby objects as individuals reach the age of 40. This condition, known as presbyopia, is due to a progressive loss in the elasticity of the lens of the eye. This is caused by the ciliary muscle which can no longer exert the necessary changes in the lens' shape. Normally the ciliary muscle forces the lens in a rounded shape through the action of zonule fibers on the lens capsule to accommodate for viewing near objects.
The conventional optometric solution to the problem of presbyopia is a prescription of reading glasses or, for individuals who already require glasses to correct other refractive errors such as myopia or astigmatism, a prescription of bifocal or multifocal glasses. This is the reason that Benjamin Franklin invented bifocals in 1760. This century has witnessed a revolution in the surgical treatment of ophthalmic disorders and refractive errors of the human eye. For example, some of these treatments include corneal implantations, cataract extraction, phacoemulsification of the lens, intraocular lens implantation, glaucoma implants to control the intraocular pressure, radial keratotomy, excimer laser ablation of the cornea, trabeculoplasty, iridotomy, virectomy, and the surgical buckle treatment for retinal detachment. The recent surgical solutions for myopia, hyperopia and astigmatism are laser photorefractive keratectomy (PRK), LASIK (laser-assisted in-situ keratomileusis) and RK or radial keratotomy. Modern techniques for correction of human eye refractive errors are corneal implants (Intacs, Keravision rings), scleral implants (SASI, Schachar Accommodative Scleral Implants) and smart constricting bands equipped with artificial muscle structures to change the eye length.
The effective focal length of the human eye must be adjusted to keep the image of the object focused as sharply as possible on the retina. This change in effective focal length is known as accommodation, and is accomplished in the eye by varying the shape of the crystalline lens. This is necessary for the human eye to have clear vision of objects at different distances. Generally speaking, in unaccommodated normal vision, the curvature of the lens is such that distant objects are sharply imaged on the retina/macula. In the unaccommodated vision, close objects are not sharply focused on the retina/macula and their images lie behind the retinal surface. In order to visualize a near object clearly, the curvature of the crystalline lens is increased, thereby increasing its refractive power and causing the image of the near object to fall on the retina/macula/fovea region. The change in shape of the crystalline lens is accomplished by the action of ciliary muscle/zonule assembly by which, according to the classical theory of accommodation by German Scientist von Helmholtz (von Helmholtz H.,“Uber die akkommodation des auges”, Albrecht von Graefef Arch Ophthalmol, 1855; 1:1–89), the radial tension in the lens is reduced allowing the lens to becomes more convex. In the unaccommodated human eye the lens and its capsule are suspended on the optical axis behind the pupil by a circular assembly of radially directed collagenous fibers called the zonules of Zinn. The inner ends of the zonules are attached to the lens capsule and the outer ends are attached to the ciliary body. The ciliary body is a muscular constricting ring of tissue located just within the outer supporting structure, or sclera of the eye. The ciliary muscle is relaxed in the unaccommodated eye and therefore assumes its largest inner diameter. According to the Helmholtz theory, the relatively large diameter of the ciliary body in this unaccommodated condition causes a tension on the zonules which in turn pull radially outward on the lens capsule, making it less convex. In this state, the refractive power of the lens is relatively low and the eye is focused for clear vision of distant objects. When the eye is focused on a near object, the muscles of the ciliary body contract. This contraction causes the ciliary body to move forward and inward, thereby relaxing the outward pull of the zonules on the equator of the lens capsule and reducing the zonular tension on the lens. This allows the elastic capsule of the lens to contract causing an increase in the sphericity or convexity of the lens, resulting in an increase in the optical refraction power of the lens. Therefore, according to Helmholtz's theory, when an individual focused his eye for near vision his ciliary muscle in the eye contracted and released tension on the lens zonular ligaments allowing the lens to elastically rebound and thicken by itself. In a way the theory asserts that the natural stress-free state of the lens is when the ciliary muscle contracts and releases the tension in the zonules to allow the lens to relax back to its natural state, which is more convex and spherical.
Recently, Schachar (Schachar R A, Anderson D A.,“The mechanism of ciliary muscle function'” Ann Ophthalmol. 1995; 27:126–132; and Schachar R A.,“Histology of the ciliary muscle-zonular connections”, Ann Ophthalmol. 1996; 28:70–79.) has proposed a radically different theory of accommodation. The fundamental departure, according to Schachar, from the classical Helmholtz theory is that the tension in the zonule fibers is constant and that the lens capsule itself grows in time, by about 20 microns a year, to finally reduce the tension in the zonules enough to make the action of the ciliary muscle contraction less effective on the lens itself. Schachar further maintains that the hardening of the lens with time individually differs for people when they reach the approximate age of 40, while getting presbyopic is almost universal for people of 40 years old, and thus, is not the only reason behind the phenomenon of presbyopia. By the time one reaches the age of 40, the lens has increased sufficiently in size so that the ciliary muscles can no longer exert tension through the equatorial, anterior, and posterior zonular fibers of the lens when the ciliary muscle contracts for accommodation. For this reason, he maintains, one loses the ability to accommodate at approximately the age of 40 and experience progressive loss of near vision as one gets older. Schachar theorizes that presbyopia could be corrected if the ciliary muscles could be stretched a small amount to allow them to function on the lens. Relatively recently the Schachar Accommodative Scleral Implant (SASI) has been developed. By making a small incision in the outer coat of the eye (the sclera), one can place a small polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA)) arched stent within this scleral tunnel which will exert a stretching effect on the equatorial lens fibers. Four of these are placed around the eye in the sclera (approximately 2 mm away from the cornea), and approximately 90 degrees apart. These stents are designed to allow restoration of accommodation. From the Schachar hypothesis of accommodation it could be deduced that if one were able to increase the distance between the lens equator and the ciliary muscle, one could again stretch the zonules and reverse the effect of lens growth and to narrow this distance.
There are several prior art devices and methods in the form of implants and prostheses for the surgical correction of presbyopia, hyperopia, and myopia.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,331 to Schachar discloses how presbyopia and hyperopia are treated by a method that increases the amplitude of accommodation by increasing the effective working distance of the ciliary muscle in the presbyopic eye. This is accomplished by expanding the sclera in the region of the ciliary body. A relatively rigid band having a diameter slightly greater than that of the sclera in that region is sutured to the sclera in the region of the ciliary body. The scleral expansion band comprises anterior and posterior rims and a web extending between the rims, the anterior rim having a smaller diameter than the posterior rim.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,737 to Schachar the teachings are similar to those of the '331 patent, except that the expansion of the sclera is accomplished by suturing to the sclera a relatively rigid band having a diameter slightly greater than that of the sclera in the region of the ciliary body, by weakening the sclera overlying the ciliary body, by surgical procedures or treatment with enzymes, heat or radiation, whereby intraocular pressure expands the weakened sclera, or by surgical alloplasty.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,489,299; 5,722,952; 5,503,165; and 5,529,076 to Schachar report essentially the same ideas as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,354,331 and 5,465,737 with some improvements such that presbyopia and hyperopia are treated by a method that increases the amplitude of accommodation by increasing the effective working distance of the ciliary muscle in the presbyopic eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,578 to Schachar discloses how presbyopia is treated by implanting within a plurality of elongated pockets formed in the tissue of the sclera of the eye, a prosthesis having an elongated base member having an inward surface adapted to be placed against the inward wall of the pocket, and having a ridge on the inward surface of the base extending along at least a major portion of the major dimension of the base. The combined effect of the implanted prostheses is to exert a radially outward traction on the sclera in the region overlying the ciliary body, which expands the sclera in the affected region together with the underlying ciliary body.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,756 to Shadduck discloses a system and technique called magnetoresonant induction of an intrastromal implant that is adapted for corneal re-shaping. The technique is utilized to correct mild to high hyperopia and presbyopia by steepening the anterior corneal curvature in a single treatment, or in periodic treatments over the lifetime of the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,284 to Fedorov, et al., teaches a device for restoration of visual functions in cases of affected optic nerve and retina with an electromagnetic field radiator emitting the latter field into the region of the eyeball and an electromagnetic field receiver adapted to interact with the radiator, both of them exerting an electrostimulation effect on the optic nerve and the retina.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,782,894 to Israel discloses a device and method for treating presbyopia by which the ciliary muscles of the eyes are electrically stimulated when the internal rectus muscles of the eyes are activated in order to focus the eyes on objects within the near field of vision.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,744 to Kilmer, et al., discloses a surgical apparatus for inserting a plastic, split end, adjusting ring into the stroma of the cornea of the eye wherein the adjusting ring includes, as a part thereof, a dissecting head to part the stroma and provide a pathway for the adjusting ring as the ring is rotated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,118 to Silvestrini, et al., discloses an intrastromal corneal ring (ICR) that is adjustable in thickness and has an elongated, flexible, preferably transparent or translucent body which forms a circle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,086 to Silvestrini discloses a pre-formed intrastromal corneal insert. It is made of a physiologically compatible polymer and may be used to adjust corneal curvature and thereby correct vision abnormalities.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,023 to Kilmer, et al., discloses a surgical apparatus for inserting a plastic, split end, adjusting ring into the stroma of the cornea of the eye which includes a dissecting head to part the stroma and provide a pathway for the adjusting ring as the ring is rotated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,243 to Silvestrini discloses an intrastromal corneal ring housing comprising at least one outer layer of a physiologically compatible polymer having a low modulus of elasticity. The inner portion of the hybrid intrastromal corneal ring may be hollow or may contain one or more physiologically compatible polymers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,171 to Silvestrini teaches a device and procedure for the correction of optical abnormalities in a human eye. It involves use of an inventive electrosurgical energy probe with specific physical configurations. The process preferably utilizes a high frequency RF electro-desiccation or ablation device. The procedure involves the initial step of forming at least one access site allowing access to the corneal volume behind the Bowman's Layer. It preferably is placed in the anterior surface of the cornea through and ending posterior to the Bowman's layer of the eye. The electrosurgical probe is then introduced into the access site and, depending upon the visual abnormality to be corrected, the probe is activated to adjust the volume of the corneal stromal layers through ablation or desiccation. The shape of the volume desiccated or ablated is dependent upon the aberration to be corrected.
A number of proposals have been made for changing the focal length of the implanted intraocular lens for cataract patients in response to the natural accommodation mechanism of the eye. One type of adaptive lens comprises an artificial lens whose shape is changed in response to the contraction and expansion of the ciliary muscle. This type of lens is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,254,509 to Tennant, which teaches an eye implant which has an optical lens anteriorly convex and posteriorly planar supported on two diametrically opposed coplanar feet through two supporting members forming an arch. Each supporting member is unitary with the lens and rooted in one of the feet outside the perimeter of the lens to support the lens with the posterior thereof anterior to the plane of the feet. The lens is formed of a rigid biologically inert material. The supporting members are formed of soft biologically supporting material. The resulting structure, when fixed into the sclera of the eye, will change as to move the lens anteriorly when forces are applied to the feet upon contraction of the ciliary body.
Similar ideas have been disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 4,842,601 to Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 4,888,012 to Horn, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,253,199 to Banko. Two other types of adaptive lenses are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,082 to Richards, et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,623 to Sarfarazi shows a similar type of compound adaptive lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,543 to Turley describes a compound system comprising a fixed lens having curved posterior and anterior surfaces and a second component, which is positioned axially posterior of the lens.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,847 to Woods, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,789 to Willis, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,691 to Levy describe adaptive lens systems utilizing a simple intraocular lens. These systems have focusing capabilities, which are achieved by axially shifting the lens in response to normal contraction and expansion of the ciliary muscle resulting from changes in range between the eye and an object under observation. These patents describe similar systems for providing motion of the lens. In each case the ciliary muscle controls zonules, which in turn provide tension to a lens capsule in which the lens system is mounted. The extremities of the capsule press against a radially compelled, spring-like structure, which also forms a relatively large angle of somewhat, less than 90° with the optical axis of the eye. The lens is positioned on the optical axis. Relaxation of the ciliary muscle releases the radial force and allows the spring to form a more nearly flat shape. When the ciliary muscle contracts, the pressure on the spring is increased by the action of the lens capsule, the angle between the spring and the optical axis is decreased, and the lens moves axially away from the ciliary muscle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,329 to Cumming and Redwitz discusses an intraocular lens insertion instrument for the implantation of intraocular lenses into the human eyes. The instrument is particularly intended for use in conjunction with the insertion of deformable intraocular lenses through extremely small incisions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,051,024 to Cumming teaches intraocular lenses for implanting within natural capsular bags of human eyes that have features on distal end portions to prevent movement or sliding thereof relative to fibrosis pockets or tunnels defined about proximally adjacent haptic portions to fixate haptics against dislocation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,578,081 to McDonald presents an artificial lens unit insertable into a capsular eye lens zone from which a natural lens has been removed, comprising the lens having a light refracting optical portion defining an axis, and consisting of plastic; the unit including haptics for positioning the lens in the capsular zone, the haptics extending at angles relative to a plane normal to the axis and passing through the lens; and the haptics' angles characterized in that the lens is displaced in the direction of the axis by the haptics in response to eye muscle constriction of the periphery of the capsular zone toward the axis.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,445 to Portnoy and Ting teaches a method of attaching a fixation member to an optic comprising providing the optic with a cavity opening adjacent the peripheral edge of the optic with a shoulder in the cavity, inserting an inner end portion of the fixation member into the cavity, transmitting laser energy through the optic to the inner end portion of the fixation member to cause the inner end portion to become flowable, and allowing the flowable portion of the fixation member to harden and interlock with the shoulder to resist withdrawal of the fixation member from the cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,188 to McDonald teaches a method of providing an artificial lens inserted into the eye between the iris and the natural lens zone. McDonald discloses an artificial lens to be compliant and to have anterior and posterior surfaces, and haptics extending away from the periphery of the artificial lens. The artificial lens is inserted to extend into position between the iris and the zone, and to cause the haptics to extend into adjacency to the ciliary muscles, and allows the haptics to adhere to the ciliary muscles. Subsequent movement of the ciliary muscles causes movement of the haptics transmitted to effect bodily movement of the lens in posterior and anterior directions to change the angularity of refraction of light passing through the lens toward the eye retina.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,476,514 to Cumming, U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,366 to Cumming and U.S. Pat. No. 5,674,282 to Cumming teach an accommodating intraocular lens to be implanted within the natural capsular bag of a human eye from which the natural lens matrix has been removed through an anterior capsulotomy in the bag circumferentially surrounded by a capsular remnant. During a postoperative healing period following surgery, the anterior capsular remnant fuses to the posterior capsule of the bag by fibrosis about haptics on the implanted lens, and the lens is deflected rearwardly to a distant vision position against the elastic posterior capsule of the bag in which the posterior capsule is stretched rearwardly. After fibrosis is complete, natural brain-induced contraction and relaxation of the ciliary muscle relaxes and stretches the fused remnant and increases and reduces vitreous pressure in the eye to effect vision accommodation by the fused remnant, the posterior capsule, and vitreous pressure. A method of utilizing the intraocular lens in a human eye to provide the eye with accommodation and to enable utilization of a lens with a relatively large optic.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,258,025 to Fedorov, Zuev, and Aznabaev presents an optical body, a positioning element, and a supporting element are shaped as an integral unit and have the same radius of curvature that provides for full adherence of the integral unit to an intact natural lens. The distance between the diametrically opposite portions of the supporting element is at least equal to the distance between Zinn's zonules on which the corrective lens rests.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,013,101 to Israel teaches an intraocular lens assembly for implantation in a human eye, the eye including a ciliary muscle and zonules controlled by the ciliary muscle, the assembly including an optic, having anterior and posterior surfaces depending from a common edge, at least two, preferably rigid, linkage arms, each being attached to the optic at a first position on the arm thereof, and cooperating with ciliary muscle or the zonules at a second position on the arm, and at least two pivots, one of which is rotatably attached to each respective linkage arm intermediate the first and second positions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,429 to Wiley teaches an adjustable focus lens apparatus which includes a transparent lens body having a periphery, an attachment device adjacent to the periphery of the lens body for mounting the lens apparatus in an eye, and a plurality of micromotor devices spaced equally about and connected between the periphery of the lens body and the attachment means, each of the micromotor devices being responsive to an external control signal for selectively changing the position of an associated portion of the lens body with respect to the cornea and retina so that the functional power and astigmatism of the lens can be appropriately adjusted.
It is clear from the above patent literature search that no prior art has considered the possibility of accommodating the natural eye lens or intraocular lens with mini-bridges placed outside the eye natural capsule and particularly within the canal of Hannover, a space between the anterior zonular membrane and the posterior zonular membrane, the equatorial zonules and the ciliary muscle to restore natural eye lens accommodation by the contraction of ciliary muscle in near vision situation.